psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Irven DeVore
Irven DeVore is an anthropologist and evolutionary biologist, and Curator of Primatology at Harvard University's Peabody Museum of Archaeology and Ethnology. He also teaches at Harvard. Professor DeVore was doing field research on the behavior and ecology of baboons in 1959, at the same time Jane Goodall was doing her research on chimpanzees, and has also studied the San of southern Africa. DeVore was also an early supporter of the field of sociobiology. Professor DeVore has also appeared on many television programs as an expert or narrator. Irven DeVore once said, "There is no excuse for boring students when you're talking about human nature. It's too interesting." DEGREES: B.A. 1956, University of Texas, Philosophy and Anthropology, M.A. 1959, University of Chicago, Anthropology, Ph.D. 1962, University of Chicago, Anthropology, M.A. 1963, Harvard University, Honorary AWARDS: President, Section H (Anthropology), American Association for the Advancement of Science, 1988-89 Fellow, American Academy of Arts and Sciences, elected 1968 Fellow, American Association for the Advancement of Science, elected 1967 Fellow, American Anthropological Association, elected 1962 The Walker Prize for Science, Museum of Science, Boston, 1970 Lifetime Achievement Award, Institute of Human Origins, New York, 1990 Teaching and Fellowships * Chairman, Department of Anthropology, Harvard University, 1987-1992 * Ruth Moore Professor of Biological Anthropology, since 1991 * Distinguished Visiting Professor, University of Cape Town, South Africa, 1992 * Professor of Anthropology and Biology, Harvard University, since 1969 * Visiting Lecturer, Human Biology, Stanford University, 1964 and 1966 * Lecturer in Anthropology, Harvard University, 1963 * Fellow, Center for Advanced Study in the Behavioral Sciences, 1962-63 * Fellow, Miller Institute for Basic Research in Science, Berkeley, 1961 * Assistant Professor of Anthropology, University of California, Berkeley, 1960-61 Offices in Professional Organizations (selected): * Director, 1996-97, and Acting Director, 1994, Peabody Museum of Archaeology and Ethnology, Harvard University * Trustee, 1974-present, Co-Chair, Science & Grants Committee, 1980-present, L. S. B. Leakey Foundation, San Francisco, California * Board of Advisors, 1976-94, The Center for Field Research ("Earthwatch"), Belmont, Massachusetts * Co-Founder and President, 1986-present, Dolphins of Shark Bay Research Foundation, Western Australia * Board of Directors, 1973-94, Cultural Survival, Inc., Cambridge, Massachusetts * Advisory Council, Section H (Anthropology), 1987-90, American Association for the Advancement of Science, Washington, D.C. * Advisory Council, 1979-83, Wenner-Gren Foundation, New York, New York * Co-Founder, Kalahari Peoples Fund, 1970 * Executive Board, 1970-73, American Anthropological Association, Washington, D. C. * Board of Directors, 1972-75, Foundations' Fund for Research in Psychiatry, New Haven * Advisory Committee on Primate Research Centers, 1964-67, National Institutes of Health * Board of Directors, 1968-72, Education Development Center, Cambridge, Massachusetts * Advisor, 1968-72, The Danforth Foundation, St. Louis, Missouri * Board of Directors, 1971-73, Ninth International Congress of Anthropological and Ethological Sciences, Inc., Chicago * Committee on Conservation of Nonhuman Primates, 1972-73, National Research Council, National Academy of Sciences, Washington, D.C. Books * Primate Behavior: Field Studies of Monkeys and Apes, ed., Holt, Rinehart & Winston, New York. * 1965 The Primates, with S. Eimerl. Life Natural Library, Time, New York. * 1968 Man the Hunter, with Richard B. Lee, eds. Aldine Publ., Chicago. * 1976 Kalahari Hunter-Gatherers, with Richard B. Lee, eds., Harvard University Press, Cambridge, Massachusetts. * 1982 Field Guide for the Study of Adolescence, with Beatrice Whiting, John Whiting, et al. A 200-page field manual prepared by the staff and post-doctoral trainees for use at the field sites in our cross-cultural study of adolescence; revision for publication as a general field guide is under consideration. --> External links *Curriculum vitae - his professional résumé *Interview transcript *Peabody Museum of Archaeology and Ethnology DeVore, Irven